


We're the sleepiest boys in town

by Nala_452



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Sleepy Bois Inc
Genre: Other, Sleepy Bois Inc Fluff, Twin Techbur, Will probably write more for this idk, also unedited mostly because im a lazy little shit, because i live for that shit, i love them all so much, not beta'd we die like ghostbur
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 06:28:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29978763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nala_452/pseuds/Nala_452
Summary: Sleepy bois drabble because why not.
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Kudos: 22





	We're the sleepiest boys in town

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this in one night and half edited it this morning, please excuse any mistakes

"Tommy, please sit down." Philza begged, watching his youngest son jump around the kitchen instead of sitting down at the table where his older brothers were waiting.

"I want to go out!" The blond protested, whinging like a dog by the front door. 

Theyhad been doing this for around ten minutes, Techno and Wilbur desperately hiding their sniggers and occasionally playing small games of footsie under the table.

Phil sighed, eyes cast between his two fifteen year olds and the pleading eyes of his five year old.

"Fine, fine, we'll go out. As long as you promise to sit down for lunch straight afterwards,"

The kids eyes lit up, and he looked like he was about to ascend to a higher plane from pure joy.

(Although, of course, he wouldn't be ascending at all for another few years, his wings sprouting at 15)

The two teenage twins pulled on their shoes and coats and watched Tommy struggle for a few seconds before they both dived in to help - Wilbur carefully assisting him by tying the bandana around his neck and hiding his hair in a hat, Techno bending down to tie his shoelaces in the pretty bows that Tommy always admired.

Watching his sons, Philza felt a strong sense of pride. He had never had a great relationship with his mother or brother, so seeing his sons not hesitating to help warmed his heart more than hot chocolate on a cold day. With a happy chuckle, he left them and turned away to find his own autumn attire. 

The three were impatiently playing what Techno liked to call 'PvP' with wooden weapons in the front garden when Phil emerged dressed for the weather.

They immediately set out, turning left at the front gate to follow the trail to the village, Techno needed a new set of fabrics to finish his project and Wilbur wanted to check out the new record store - it would have been stupid not to get it all done at once.

It was only a few minutes before rows of houses and stalls could be seen by the family.

"Right, Tommy, where do you want to go? Discs with Will or bakery?" The bakery was run by their very close friend (Wilbur’s friend from school), Niki and was right near the crafts shop.

"Discs! Discs!" He chorused, clawing his hands at the older boy and being quickly lifted. 

  
  


"We'll be there the whole time, don't worry," A passing side hug and the two were striding in the direction of the shop.

"Toms. If we're going to the record shop, we have to be big. Do you get that? We can't be loud, or rude. So you'll be quiet, yeah?"

A mumbled reply caused an eye roll from Wilbur before they finally entered the shop.

"Hi there! I'm sally!" The enthusiasm of the keeper made a grin spread over Wilbur's face. 

"I'm Wilbur," He responded before shifting the boy who had climbed on his back to show him more to Sally "This is Tommy, my brother," 

"Hi Sally! you have a cool shop!" Spoke the younger one, drawing a laugh out of Wilbur as the words were lisped slightly by the missing front teeth in his mouth.

"Nice to meet you both! I don't actually work here, it's my dad's shop but i can help you out if you need it," 

"Thank you!"

The two of them stared at each other for a few seconds before the five year old marvelled audibly at the colourful walls, tugging at his older brother's beanie to be let down.

He immediately scurried off, eyes scanning the walls and occasionally doing small skips. the brunette chased after him and lifted him up again. With Tommy squirming on his hip, Wilbur gave him a stern stare and he sighed in defeat.

He hopped down and began to walk slowly, grumbling on the way. He still held onto Wilbur's hand though, afraid to get lost in the intense colours and rows of music.

Wilbur stopped suddenly, pulling the blond back to his side quickly. W.ith his eyes transfixed, he reached out his hand and brushed it against the small stack of matching CD's.

"Wilby? is that the disc that you put on when dads not home?"

"what the fuck?" he whispered, making Tommy's head snap to look upwards.

"fuck?"

"shit! Toms don't say that!"

"shit!"

"stop it please!"

"is everything okay?" came the happy voice they had met not five minutes earlier.

"fuck! shit! fuck! shit! fuck! shit!" he chorused as he danced around sally, she chuckled before kneeling to his level.

"You know, tommy...?" She looked up to Wilbur for confirmation before continuing "Those words, they're far to immature for you. only babies say that, you're not a baby are you?"

He shook his head wildly with a worried look on his face, he wasn't a baby! he couldn't go around talking like one!

"I thought so, big man Tommy eh? Well, I'll tell you what, if you're such a big man, I'm sure you can use the most mature word!"

"Yes! Yes! I am no baby, I am big man!"

"So, when you're happy or something is incredible, i want you to say.....-" There was a moment of hesitation before the girl came up with a few random syllables- "Pog!"

"pog! pog! poggers!" She chuckled and handed Wilbur a card labelled ‘music alignment chart - kids’. 

Rambling on about different variations of Pog, she noticed the way Tommy's ears kept picking up the extremely quiet music that played in the back room. 

Silently, wilbur read through it before his finger came to rest on top of the top-right square.

CHAOTIC NEUTRAL 

"just what I suspected, big man tommy? Can i show you something?" She held out her hand and he took it immediately. With a wink to wilbur, they had set off to the other end of the store.

"wilby likes you," he was blunt, as children often are. "He looked at you like he looks at his guitar.”

"Oh? Is that good??" she inquired, hoping the child would elaborate without her prying too much.

"Oh it’s very good. Sometimes, when he can’t find his guitar because Techie hides it, he can’t breathe properly and Dad has to make him count the pictures on the wall, i'm not really sure. But he looks at you like he looks at his guitar after tech gives it back," she smiled, he was clueless of the meaning behind those words.

"Here we go, this is what i wanted to show you!" A few moments of silence passed before she exclaimed, forgetting about the earlier conversation, sitting him next to the old Jukebox and selecting ac olourful disc from the small pile.

He marvelled at the wooden box, it couldn't be more than the size of his arm, and peeked through the disc slot to stare at the mechanics inside.

"This was one of my favourite songs growing up, it's called Mellohi" she looked at him running his - surprisingly clean for a young kid - fingers over the pattern engraved on the wooden music box.

He whispered the name a few times under his breath and planned to try and find it in Wilbur's cd's later that night.

She slowly slid the disc in and let the music play for them. She could see his eyes lighting up as the music began to flow through his body.

His head swayed and his arms tapped by his side, the song gave him visions of a grand ball in the middle of winter, extravageant dresses and hats with marbled floors and a igh ceiling. 

Sally, remembering how her father used to play the music for her, lightly took a hold of the boys wrist and guided it over the box, sending vibrations through both of their arms.

He hummed happily at the feeling and swayed to the music.

Wilbur was watching them, seeing how relaxed his little brother was listening to the music. He was especially noticing how comfortable he was with Sally's hand around his wrist when usually he would shy away from contact that wasn't his family.

It wasn't his fault, Tommy - unlike Wilbur and Techno - had stayed with his mother and her new boyfriend until he was five, which was the worst idea anyone had ever had.

They didn't know much details but they knew he wasn't well taken care off at all, and was seemingly badly beaten all the time too. The scar he had on his nose would reopen frequently, which tommy hated, so he opted to wear a permanent plaster over it that prevents blood from flowing out.

"Hey Tommy, would you like to have the disc? Nobody else will want to buy it, you can have it free." he heard Sally whisper to Tommy. 

"I would but I don't have a jukebox, Sally," he replied sadly, his hand falling off the contraption.

"That's alright! here!” She lifted up the box that was still playing the song, popped the disc out and found a small barrel. She carefully placed the two objects inside the barrel along with protective paper and lining.

She took Tommy's hand again and walked off towards the tall boy watching them both.

"Anything take your fancy?" She inquired curiously, half hiding the barrel behind her back. 

"Oh yep, I think Tech might like it too, which is good. Mother mother," 

"Oh i love them! My favourite is wrecking ball!" 

She summed up the total of the three mother mother Cd's and placed them in the barrel too. Handing it over, she took the money from his hand and orderly set it away.

"Hope to see you again soon, and remember, Pogchamp!"

"Pogchamp!" the child responded before pulling Wilbur out of the shop.

"She's nice, i like Sally!"

"I like Sally too, Toms." they walked hand in hand towards the bakery, the universal meeting spot if they split for any reason.

"Wilby, what’s that?" Voiced the young boy, pointing over at a cardboard box that seemed to be moving. The trail in the grass it had left indicated it had moved from the back door of the bar.

"Why don't we take a look?" Wilbur, always one for danger.

They shuffled towards the box and found inside, a little bundle of green blankets and a boy around tommy's age pushing the left wall of the huge box with his cheek.

A note lay discarded by his feet, Wilbur put his foot in front of the box to prevent it from moving any further and reached inside.

_**Dear Finder,** _

_**This is my son, Tubbo. Ever since he was born, it’s been abundantly clear that i am unfit to parent any child. Subsequently, i have decided, for the better of us both, that i stop parenting him. He’s 5, his 6th birthday is in December. The 23rd. He’ll want pancakes.** _

_**Thank you kind stranger, for taking him in. He likes bee’s i think, i’m not really sure.** _

_**\- JS** _

  
  


Wilbur audibly gasped, Tommy stopping eyeing the boy up to look up.

“Tubbo?” he said smally, watching the boy maka grabbing hands.

He was hastily picked up, checking temperatures and examining for any obvious harm. He seemed perfectly okay, hands grasped around one of the blanket he’d been resting on. 

“Come on, Toms.” He whispered, grasping the youngers boys hand and pulling him faster towards the bakery. 

When they finally entered the small shack of a shop, Philza and Techno were already talking happily to Niki. 

“Dad,” wilbur said, drawing the attention towards him and the child in his arms “here.” passing the note to phil, he set tubbo on the ground in front of tommy.

After a few minutes of the older people talking in hushed tones, Tommy held out his hand to the boy formally. “I’m Tomathy. You can call me Tommy.”

“I’m tubbo,” he said, meeting their hands in the middle and shaking them. Their hands fell back to their side as Tommy pulled away to sit next to him. 

having forgotten about the barrel in his left arm, he snaked an arm inside to pull out what he wanted. Setting the jukebox on the ground, he slid in the disc, trying to mirror Sally’s movements. 

The music started to play and pulled the attention of the room towards them. The two teenagers were the first to notice, being the closest to the song. But Niki and Phil soon caught on too, watching the interaction quietly.

Tommy has now lifted his new friends hand like he had been doing not ten minutes before and placed it lightly - hoping he was as gentle as Sally was with him.

Tubbo chuckled, the ticklish sensation washing over his arm. The two kids swayed in time together with their hands still resting on top of eachothers in front of them where the juke box sat. 

“We can’t just leave him back in the box,” Phil replied, rounding up his family and bidding goodbye to the baker.


End file.
